


Grooming

by madlibs



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Home Life, Im really bad at tags please forgive me, Love, Married Life, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4801034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madlibs/pseuds/madlibs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orianna tries to help her husband Cullen shave. A drabble of a headcannon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grooming

“Just hold still!” Orianna laughs, nudging Cullen’s shoulder with her elbow the anchor used to be attached to, “If I hear one more prayer you’ll meet the Maker early”

He grinned at her, his jaw covered in his shaving soap and an arm lazily around her waist from where he sat in front of her on a stool. She had insisted on helping him shave this morning, as she’d done before she had lost her arm. Cullen had been teasing her to try and ease her nerves and save his face a trembling blade. “Alright, I’ll be quiet”

“Good. Now hold still” she chastised again, and he nodded, trying to straighten his face as she took a deep breath for courage. Orianna gently tilted his head up, holding the small blade lightly as she ran it down his cheek. This wasn’t hard, she reminded herself. It used to be part of their routine, something she did for him for the chaste intimacy of being trusted to hold a sharp blade against his skin. Being close, the smell of soaps and musk in the morning air; her concentrating while he watched her with such an adoration that she felt self-conscious, almost naked, and yet utterly loved. She missed it, and she’d been practicing for weeks in order to be able to shave with one hand. She felt so different now, and she wanted this one beautiful ritual to be what couldn’t be changed and carry into their still young marriage. 

Orianna bit her lip, quickly rinsing the blade before continuing. It wasn’t a close shave and he would probably fix it later when she wasn’t looking, but she hadn’t cut him. She looked up to meet his eyes, watching her like she hung the moon, and she relaxed. He wasn’t tense or worried, his hand on her side with a thumb gently rubbing; he didn’t see her as any different from the woman she had always been or any less capable. He trusted her.  
She couldn’t help it; she leaned forward and kissed his forehead before continuing her work despite the little smirk playing on his lips now. Luckily he didn’t say a word and just turned his head as she needed. In the final stretch, trying carefully to work around his adam’s apple, he flinched and she frowned, “Damn it. So close, too”

Cullen chuckled, pulling her into his lap to kiss her repeatedly, speaking against her lips, “Well, we can’t all be perfect”

She smiled into it, kissing him again through a giggle, “I could heal that for you, you know”

“And take away the badge of honour from surviving my wife’s blade? Never!” He grinned as she laughed, pulling her tighter to him as she finally set the razor aside to run her fingers into his hair.

In that moment she knew, with Cullen around, she would be fine.


End file.
